


The Phone Call

by OhNoCows



Series: Gravity-Falls-Girlfriends [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, GFGF, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Implied sexy times, Mabel Pines - Freeform, Pacifica Northwest - Freeform, Phone Call, Rare Pair, Rare Pairings, Sexy Times, Teasing, distraction, gravity-falls-girlfriends, kissing while on the phone, mabifica, ohnocows, pacifica can’t even be mad, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoCows/pseuds/OhNoCows
Summary: She slapped a hand over her mouth and spun around to face Mabel again, who’s smug grin had only grown wider. She took her hand off her mouth and covered the receiving end of the phone before whispering, “Mabel, I swear to god, it’s my DAD.”
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Series: Gravity-Falls-Girlfriends [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1427278
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Thanksgiving in the states so I’m on break & have just been crankin’ fics out w/ all my newfound free time! I hope you all have been enjoying them!
> 
> The person on the other end of the phone will be talking in bolded italics.
> 
> I was trolling tumblr to find prompts when this one popped up & I just had to write it. It’s a little spicy, but I’m so about it.

“Hello? Daddy, is everything okay?”

Pacifica didn’t get a lot of phone calls in general, let alone from her parents, so when the phone rang and she saw Preston’s name pop up she immediately answered. Only because she thought it was an emergency.

_**“Of course everything is okay, why do you ask? Is everything alright with you?”** _

She felt relieved, sort of, “Oh, yeah, everything is great, I just wasn’t expecting a call from you unless...never mind. So, what’s up?”

_** ”I have some very important matters to discuss with you. Are you busy?” ** _

“Uhhhh......”

While she technically was just spending time at home and didn’t really have anywhere to be, she was a bit preoccupied at the moment.

Her and Mabel had gotten home from classes around the same time after not seeing each other all day and had decided to take a little break and spend time with each other before having to start on homework. They had put on a movie with the intentions of just cuddling and watching it to relax, but about twenty minutes into the movie Mabel’s hands had started making their way up Pacifica’s blouse. Well, one thing lead to another and they had both ended up shirtless, working on removing the rest of their clothes before the phone rang.

Pacifica gave Mabel an apologetic look and begrudgingly held up a finger, telling her to hold on, “Yeah, I’ve got some time right now. What important stuff do you have to tell me?”

_**“It’s about the family business...”**_ Pacifica began to listen intently, even getting up to grab some paper and a pen to take notes. She was scribbling along, nodding and standing half-naked in her kitchen when she felt hands creep around her stomach.

“Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Well, I— _AH_!” She quickly spun around and saw Mabel with a sly smile on her face.

_** “Is everything alright?” ** _

Pacifica gave Mabel a slight glare, “Everything’s fine. Sorry about that.” She pointed to the phone and turned around again, leaving Mabel just standing there in her underwear with crossed arms and a pouting expression. “Now, what were you saying?”

Another minute or so went by when she felt hands slinking around her waist again, but with a bit more purpose behind their movements. She elected to ignore them this time, shaking her head and going back to writing stuff furiously. The hands spent some time sliding up and down her sides before traveling upwards to her rib cage, and that’s when she couldn’t ignore them anymore.

Fingers splayed out and dashed around a bit, Mabel knowing full-well that Pacifica was very ticklish there and using that knowledge to her advantage. The blonde had to let out a series of coughs to cover up some giggles and Mabel leaned her forehead against her back, also trying not to laugh.

Pacifica was getting miffed, contemplating just going into their bedroom and locking the door until the call was over, but that was before she felt a line of soft kisses being placed down her spine. She shivered from the light brushing of lips now moving across her bare shoulders and had to stop a whine halfway out of her mouth when the hands previously on her rib cage slid up to cup her breasts and squeeze.

She slapped a hand over her mouth and spun around to face Mabel again, whose smug grin had only grown wider. She took her hand off her mouth and covered the receiving end of the phone before whispering, “Mabel, I swear to god, it’s my _dad_.”

Mabel just shrugged and nuzzled into the crook of her fiancé’s neck, kissing and sucking on a particularly sensitive spot. Despite herself, Pacifica automatically tilted her neck to allow for better access while the brunette only stopped to let out a muffled, “Tell him to call you back later,” before going back to kissing the soft skin in front of her.

_** “Pacifica, what’s going on? Are you still there?” ** _

“Uh, y-yeah Daddy, sorry,” Mabel started moving south, trailing lips and nails down the blonde’s front and back before sinking to her knees. She slowly pulled down her fiancé’s sweatpants until they pooled around her ankles and she was face-to-face with a pair of silk panties.

Pacifica tried to regain some control in her shaky voice, “I-I just had to grab more paper to keep wr-writing is all.” She felt hands slip underneath the delicate fabric and give her bottom a squeeze as hot, open-mouth kisses were being left on her thighs.

Pacifica tipped her head back and closed her eyes, covering the phone again, “ _Oh god_...”

_** “Well, I’m glad to hear you’re taking notes on our discussion. Now, as I was saying...“ ** _

It was only when Mabel began tugging her panties down that Pacifica’s eyes shot open in a panic, grabbing them before they were pulled down too far. “Sorry Daddy, I’ve got to go. I forgot I, ummm...left laundry downstairs! Yeah. I’ll call you later. Bye!”

_**“Wait, what—“**_ Click. She hung up on him before placing the phone on the countertop and shooting daggers at the girl below her with the now sheepish grin.

Mabel slowly stood up, “So...how’s Prest—“ She was cutoff by being pulled into a heated kiss, feeling hands harshly grip her hips and nails dig into her skin. She was dazed when they broke apart, opening her mouth to ask a question when she felt a hand cover it.

“No talking. Sex now. But you’re in _big_ trouble later,” Pacifica panted out.

A split-second later, Mabel felt a hand grab hers to drag her back into their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> PS: The phone call w/ Preston is a nod towards how Pacifica takes over the family business (& rebuilds her relationship w/ her parents) after she graduates w/ her business degree from OSU. (I got a lot of backstory in my brain & am a sucker for a redemption arc. Sorry-not-sorry.)
> 
> Best Wishes,  
> OhNoCows


End file.
